


When your life is like a movie.

by Love_Marvel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cliche, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Fluff, Insecure Bucky Barnes, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character Death, Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, Not following timeline, Puppy Love, Reader is rich, Team Spirit, Team as Family, insecure reader, overweight reader, reader is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Marvel/pseuds/Love_Marvel
Summary: You were Laura's all time friend, you babysat her kids, knew about her husband's work, knew her secrets etc. Basically you knew a lot more than you should. When Clint's family and team gets attacked, he only knows one more place were they could be safe. Your huge ass mansion.But will the team stay safe for long and will you be able to keep yourself hidden enough?Who knows ?authors note deleted and chapter 3 is now chapter 4 (It will make sense if you read, sorry in advance.)





	1. Chapter 1

Your powers are

sensing emotions,

teleportation,

passing through solid objects,

projecting illusions,

near-invulnerability to physical damage,

and manipulating emotions.

* * *

* * *

 

It was supposed to be a quiet evening,  no interruptions just you time. Maybe taking a relaxing bath, listening and dancing to old school music, cleaning, whatever there was to calm yourself from the stress of this week. But that all came to a stop when a knock was heard and a bruised beaten up Clint was standing at your doorstep, you could sense his distress even without you powers. He looked up from his feet and finally broke the silence of what was suppose to be a calm night -- Hey FN, I need a favour.--

 

_A day prior..._

The family Barton was prepping themself for an evening of fun with the Avengers, nobody stood still well except maybe baby Nathaniel. The doorbell rang, the older kids practically flew to the door, eager to see their favourite uncles and auntes. What they couldn't have prepped themself for was the new team member: Sergeant James or Bucky Barnes. Steve introduced him with some much happiness that the family could hardly have anything against an extra member joining the party, the more the merrier, Laura had said. The night dragged on and once the men were doing their thing ( which was football in the dimly lit garden ), the kids were asleep after multiple protest from all three, the women had decided to have a little good old fashioned girl moment with wine and all. They mainly talked about the new team addition: Bucky, Laura had confessed to be a bit scared and wary of the former Winter Soldier, Natasha nor Wanda could blame her. The men weren't gossiping or anything like that but because Barnes had locked himself in a room that he supposedly would be sharing with Steve, they couldn't resist but voice there own concern about the former HYDRA soldier. No one would have suspected that the man of the topic would listen in, they didn't know that those words were feeding his already increasing low-self esteem. When the moon shone his brightest, most of the team went to sleep or at least pretend or try. But those still up were speculating to what would come and had let the alcohol of the evening cloud their senses and when the early sun rays were shining, no one was awake to see the approaching agents.

The first one to wake was the man of the day and night before, Bucky Barnes. He had awoken to a distant footsteps and the clocking of guns. As soon as he recognised the voices of german soldiers that he had heard along the footsteps and guns. he had run around the house, first waking the kids and their parents, than the rest of the glorious Avengers. No one except Steve was happy to be woken up by a loud voice screaming at them to get suited up or they might not live to see another morning and as the first gunshots went through the front door, no one had said a word, Clint had hurried his family down a flight of stairs leading up to a secret basement that could probably withstand an apocalypse if needed. Unfortunately there wasn't any time left for Laura and the kids to flee much to Clint's dismay. He locked the many many doors and made sure, with help of a few others, to shove a heavy bookcase in front of the basements slide door. While the half of the team was securing Laura and the kids, the other half was desperately fighting the Hydra agents. They knew that they only had a few more minutes until they would be overpowered but the others returned and were fighting as a whole again. The house had become a war zone, body's were sprawled around and blood was everywhere like some sickening art work. Clint quickly removed his family from the basement, keeping his kids close to make sure they didn't see the horrors of the fight that had taken so long that the evening had already fallen. Since the house was a wreck and the team had refused to leave the Barton family, Clint was left with one option he really didn't want to use. He then ushered everyone in cars, still shielding his kids eyes from everything, then took the lead driving to a secluded spot in the forest and when the road seemingly ended it magically continued farther. And that's how he ended up at you front door at 8pm. The team was silently gaping at the size of the [mansion](https://richkids.me/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/22794047_2038820123003969_3676592546265432064_n.jpg) in front of them, not believing for a second it was real. But when a seemingly annoyed woman opened in her robe, music and light seeping through the huge door that was only partly opened, they knew Clint had a plan. 

 

You had let the large group of people in not wanting to let them in the forest at night, in the cold and especially not the kids. You had let Laura and the kids in their personalized guest rooms, letting them rest, knowing all too well who the people currently sitting in you living room were. You said goodnight to them and begun your journey to scold Cint for disrupting the calm night. Once you entered you could immediately feel each individuals emotion and it was super overwhelming. You took Clint to the hallway whilst apologizing to everyone for taking so long to prepare the rooms and told them to serve themselves in the mini kitchen next to the living room. -- Clint, how could you just bring a bunch of people over without letting me know, they'll probably think I'm a terrible host.-- Clint laughed at that and explained further about what had happened making you feel sorry for them. With a confidant step you entered, not even surprised that no one except Tony had served themselves. You spoke loud and clear, clapping your hands together to attract attention to you, not hesitating in the slightest to start -- Okay everyone, since I hadn't been informed of your arrival. I want 2 groups, one that wants to eat except Mr. Stark he'll join group 2, they will be escorted to their rooms. You can share or stay individually in a room. Left is group one and right is group 2.

The outcome of the group forming gave one clear message, one you hated.

Everyone had avoided the handsome brunette with metal arm, he was the only one in group one while the others might not have done it on purpose, it saddens you to know that a team of superheroes wouldn’t stay with a team member.

So you told Clint to get his friends settled while you prepared dinner for the man with emotions that could make the toughest person cry.

You stood in the doorway and watched the metal man slumping in himself as if he tried to be as small as possible. You walked to the fridge and realised there wasn’t as much in it as you thought. —So since your the only one that wants food, what would you want?— the voice of the man did surprise since the man that outed it didn’t really match up —Euh, a sandwich?— So you made the classic Pj sandwich. The look on his face made it worth it, he looked surprise as if he never had seen a pj in his life. Well considering he is from the forties, you thought they might not have had so many pjs. After he had eaten and even dared (which you didn’t mind) to ask a second dish, you let him to his bedroom which was close to yours. You stop on your way back to close up and went in to his room —Hey sorry but if you need anything you, come to me okay. I’m just down the hall if you knock on the door with the moon symbol on I’ll probably open. Goodnight—

The man looked stunned for a minute but still appreciated the sentiment. Bucky thought that the girl was something else and by the thought of Fn he fell into a dreamless sleep. 

He hoped to know more about the beautiful Fn and maybe she would thought the same. Well a man could dream, right?

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm back. So my hotel has crap wifi which isn't that surprising but I still managed do this chapter for all of you who are waiting, so I edited chapter one so that the ending doesn't seem so rushed and fixed some spelling mistakes, if you still find mistakes or things that don't make sense please let me know. Thank you.  
> This chapter lays focus on the readers background and I hope I don't confuse to many people with it.

As soon as you reached your [room](http://www.architectureartdesigns.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/15-Classy-Elegant-Traditional-Bedroom-Designs-That-Will-Fit-Any-Home-6-630x420.jpg), you immediately fell on your bed somehow you felt drowsy. The emotions that ~~the man~~ Bucky were feeling were overwhelming, so much even that you couldn't stand straight as if you had just gulped down a bottle to much. You took your pillow and fell asleep without knowing which dream you would get to dream but you hoped it may contain a certain brunette.

Oh, how wrong you were.

**_The dream/flashback_**

_It was a hot day, you were walking in the middle. Your brother left and sister right, often people thought it was just you and your sister were twins but actually you three were triplets. You loved your siblings and it felt as if they each held a piece of you soul and you of them. You were a team, forever and always. The past the three of you shared was hard, your father had used you and your siblings like lab rats. Experimenting with every combination that could cause mutations of some sorts, unfortunately he had succeeded. Leaving you with powers that sometimes were t_ _oo much to handle. Today you would go to your favourite restaurant as a graduation gift, college had defentitly taken its toll on you and you were happy to be a graduate. It was a day full of laughter. You, your brother and sister had gotten a drawing made of the three of you  and had gotten personalized name bracelets, you had gone swimming and had walked on the beach. Happy with the day, you were going to get dinner and maybe catch a movie afterwards._

_Suddenly there was an explosion, you couldn't fully comprehend it because parts of the building next to you crumbled, falling on the three of you. You could faintly see you brother on the phone but it was quick and not completely clear, when a hard piece of brick knocked you to the ground as you let out a terrified scream. Then there was only darkness_

_What felt like hours of waiting in the darkness of your subconscious still somehow faintly hearing sirens._

_Y_ _ou woke up f_ _eeling really weird as if there was some sort of void inside of you. You tried standing up but something was holding your legs down. You tried looking around, swiping hair from your face that was sticky due the blood that you didn't know where from. The sight that you saw on your right made you want to scream in utter heartbreak and then cry for days on end. Your sister smashed between a big part of a wall and the ground, an alien looking thing had made her face unrecognizable leaving big scratches. Her chest wasn't rising or falling indicating that she was dead and you hoped for the life of you that she didn't suffer, then a whimper swooped away by the wind. It was the voice of your brother, you had to turn in an unnatural position to face him. His arms were twisted his legs were like your, held down by a massive chunk of brick wall. (The thought of using you powers didn't even come to your mind at that moment.) Even if he made it out alive, he might lose both his limbs in the progress. You thought about it and decided, a limbless brother is better than no brother at all. When he coughed up ~~some~~_ _blood you tried shoveling over to him, the pain in your legs making it near impossible and using your powers would probably damage them more. You were able to get to him despite the pain and took his face in your hands, on your wrist you could see the[tattoo](http://images.totalbeauty.com/content/photos/sister-tattoos-triplets.jpg) and bracelet you had gotten all together. Only the thought of it made you want to cry but you couldn't, right now you were the only one that wasn't as hurt so you had to help him even though it seemed hopeless. In the distant you heard voices, someone shouting orders to police men and when you turned around, you saw a flash of blue, white and red. You felt something wet on your hands ' blood' and when you looked down your eyes came in contact with your brother's eyes, oh how this image would haunt you for years to come. He spoke, his voice raspy and it probably hurt him to speak you had tried shushing begging for him to save his strength but he was stubborn just like you and your sister  --Fn, don't waste time on me. Scream and get help, you need to live further. It's your destiny not mine.-- His word were spoken slowly putting emphasis on the fact he wanted you to give him up so you could live a life that without him and your sister would never be complete. _

_B_ _ut when his eyes closed and you couldn't feel his breath anymore, you knew you had lost him.  Forever. And that's when your hell broke loose, when everything crashed upon you: the pain of hurting in more than_ _one way. So you screamed a broken scream. One to haunt the avengers without you knowing for decades after New York, a scream so powerful it deafened the chitauri. A scream that made everything and everyone stop and stand still._

_knowing that today a person had not only lost a loved one but had lost a piece of its soul, a piece of its heart. And that's what the void was inside of you, losing part of your heart and soul_

And that same scream galmed loudly in the empty mansion at 1am waking everyone and the ones who fought in New York remembered that scream as the scream of the ripped soul, as the chill ran upon each person's back leaving an unsettling silence behind. No one could sleep after the horrifying wakening and the silent dragged heavily on each person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. And leave feedback if you want, it could help me if you left some ideas for this works or works I make in the future.  
> Thank you for reading. have a nice day /night ♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, i am happy to say I Am Home! Yay, finally good wifi  
> I'm home so the final might be uploaded soon. I tried making this chapter a bit lighter, I hope it worked.  
> I still don't know if I'm going with a happy ending or a bit more of a sad ending. Maybe both, like choose your own ending?  
> What would you want? You can always let me know.

 

 

 

 

The morning sun rose way to quickly and even though sleep had evaded you for the major part of the day, you knew you had to get up. Leaving your warm bed and its comfort was harder than it seemed knowing that today was probably going to be full of questions of the night before and answers you weren't really wanted to give. Giving one last quick glance to your alarm, you went to your bathroom  got clean up and dressed. Walking downstairs quietly was quickly dismissed when you heard laughter coming from the living room, making you happy knowing that the heroes may have settled in. Walking in to the living room with the thought of having a nice conversation with the team was perhaps a bad idea seeing that the laughter and dialogues were gone the minute you stepped in through the heavy wooden doors, leaving them to shut quietly but still loud in the sudden silence of the room. As everyone was awkwardly standing or sitting, another person walked in. Bucky was stunned to see that no one was speaking while the woman who had kindly provided rooms and food for them stood in front of them, they didn't even say thank you or something but no instead they were just staring at her with what looked like fear? Sadness? He didn't quit know. To further avoid the awkward tension, you said that breakfast was going to be ready in a minute and quickly tried making your way out of the living not noticing the man behind you. You accidentally pushed him and threw a quick sorry in his direction not noticing the loning eyes that followed you as you tried to keep your embarrassment from showing by walking straight to the kitchen. The team was stunned to see the woman that had helped them was the same woman who had screamed such a heartbreaking scream. The ones who were most spooked out by it were surprisingly the twins, no one had an idea on how to handle this delicate situation resulting in one of the most awkward encounters of human history. Tony was quick to make a remark but Laura had shut him up earning a concerning look from Clint. He obviously felt bad for not stepping in to help you when it was clear that you were embarrassed. Laura stood up and left the room without another word to go looking for you, knowing you would want to vent and you might need help making such a big breakfast. After Laura left, Bucky went to sit next to Steve on the couch who then interrogated him about his night leaving Bucky really annoyed and irritated by his best friend. Meanwhile Clint was asking the other to play nice and not to be too pushy knowing you hated that kinda behaviour. Cooking was a skill not everyone possesed as well as others but were you proud to admit that what you cooked was not poisoning and generally good tasting. So you transported yourself to an alley with a supermarket close by and bought all the necessities for a good meal that could fill an entire army. You were back just in time to see Laura walk in. You knew why she was here and threw her an apron, catching her off guard but she still managed to catch it. It was something you did since you met in college, keepin each other on your toes and made for a very reliable friendship. When you were broken and in pieces, she had patched you up of course you still had your scars and she had hers but together you somehow forgot about that instead focussed on the fun and thrilling part of your friendship. You had lived with her while recovering from the damage New York had brought upon you both. Now you were laughing while preparing breakfast something you use to do when you lived together and nothing could ruin the joyeus atmosphere she always seemed to create when you were down unknown to you and Laura was that the twins had somehow escaped the living room unnoticed and where watching you intensely. After 15 minutes of staring they went to a closed off room leaving you and Laura to finish the already great smelling breakfast. Once they were in a room they knew wasn't going to be looked in, they started talking in hushed voices afraid of who might hear their conversation otherwise. 

Once breakfast was done and set, Laura went to retrieve the team. The twins were somehow the first to arrive and take a seat at the large table as the others slowly did the same. Once everyone was served and seated, the talking started and from across the table a certain brunette catch the eye of a certain h/c. The staring continued for a long time all the while you were still somehow talking to Laura about nonsense and eating your food but someone harshly pulled you from your little staring contest. Clint was the only one comfortable enough to ask you about what had happened in the night resulting in silence from the whole team + kids once again. Laura stood up already knowing what had happened and announced that she and the kids were going to play in the garden. You awkwardly cleared your throat and spoke --Maybe it's better to sit down for this because the story is long as hell.-- The team went to the living room nervous to find out what had woken them up so early and why. To avoid awkwardly walking behind the team, you had transported to the living room in time to see everyone stream in stunned on how early you were there already. So you sat down close to a certain man with a metal arm and started your story from the beginning and in the end some had cried others had their fist clenched in anger and others were just looking down. Majority of the team went back to their rooms or went outside doing whatever. The only one left was Bucky just staring at you as you stared at the ground trying to keep the tears from spilling. Not only did your past anger you, it also raised a lot of questions within yourself. One single tear escaped your eyes and it represented the amount of time you had put in to find out the truth, the amount of time you were left to grieve, the amount of time you had found yourself broken again. One tear to represent thousands. 

When Bucky had seen the single tear falling from your eyes, he couldn't help but reach out to you. Cupping your chin with his left hand without knowing he had done that so that you would face. He then took your face in both hand and started to wipe the tears, staring in the glossy e/c orbs that withheld so much emotions. He pulled you closer making your lips barely touch but then you took the initiative to pull him into you making your lips touch and resulting in the best kiss either of you ever had. His hand traveled down to your waist leaving fireworks behind whilst you tangled your hands in his soft brown hair. The kiss was magical and kept both people in a trance, not aware of the people looking through the door, smiling brightly at the uniting of two broken people who deserve more than what life has given them so far.

 

_So let there hope while we kiss._

_Fireworks in our skin_

_Surrounded by bliss._

_While we wait fo a new chapter to begin_

_It's you I chose_

_So let this kiss be where our unspoken love flows_

_\-- Yoni Malin aka Me--_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to whoever is still reading at this point and I'm probably deleting my authers note so chapters will be a bit messed up.  
> I only own my own poem.  
> Comment what sort of ending you want  
> Have a nice day/night ♥


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your powers are
> 
> sensing emotions,
> 
> teleportation,
> 
> passing through solid objects,
> 
> projecting illusions,
> 
> near-invulnerability to physical damage,
> 
> and manipulating emotions.

Life at in the mansion was easy  for the Avengers, so easy even that they didn't want to leave. They train all together in the special rooms you provided which made it even easier for them to want to stay. The kids and Laura would be out of harms way but still close to Clint and everybody could actually have a family and they would be safe in this place, not the mention the space the mansion provided. No one had to worry about invading others privacy, Bucky even went as far as now sharing your room (not that you minded that). Tony had a lab where he installed F.R.I.D.A.Y for security reasons and where he could upgrade every suit. Nobody really missed the compound and would gladly stay here. At has been 6 months since the attack and the team had now included you in the missions to destroy HYDRA, director Fury wasn't even mad when he found out that you would be joining the Avengers on missions some would even go as far to say that he was happy. Along the way friendships had been formed, even though some were still a bit wary, everything went smoothly. You were happy to finally find others who could accept you and finding love along the way was just a bonus. You and Bucky where attached to the hip since the kiss, the team would often look away when Bucky began acting like a lovesick puppy and you would just think that he was your adorable lovesick puppy. Your relationship was beyond fantastic, Bucky insisted on making you feel good in every way possible even if he still was a bit scared of hurting you but you would ensure him that he didn't need to doubt anything. And soon you realized that you were falling in love with him, the first 'I love you' happened o your 4 months anniversary. Bucky was quite shocked when he first uttered the words but shock was soon replaced by happiness once you returned the words, the team was really supportive of your relationship but still teased you guys a lot, you didn't mind that as much as Bucky did. The tranquility of the past few months was soon broken when a particular hard mission requested the entire team to be present including you.

The mission was collecting intel from one of the largest HYDRA bases in Europe. The team was prepared for an army of agents but the amount of agents they ended of fighting was way more then they were prepared for. The fight went along with little to no progress, the data was well hidden and protected under several layers of security. While the others were fighting, you had to get Natasha to the computers which wouldn't be hard considering your powers but there wasn't a moment of peace that you could make you focus enough so that you could teleport away. Being an special trained spy, Natasha knew what to do but since you and the team had trained for months you also had some sort of clue what to do. While you were distracting the other agents by projecting illusions, you were finally able to get Natasha to the the computers. Your coms were overloading with screams, orders and heavy cursing that always ended with a 'language' from cap. The thing that distracted you the most was Bucky's pleas for back up, so after Natasha was done you hurriedly teleported to where you thought Bucky was. The three of you quickly ended the mass of agents from getting further in the base and so kept your friends safer for a little while longer. The coms cracked and only Tony's tired voice was heard also begging for back up. So again you teleported and made quick work of the remaining agents then you dropped Tony of at the Quinjet. Suddenly you were needed everywhere, teleporting, illusions casting, being like vision and go through solid walls, to say that tired you out was an understatement. Once you had brought everyone to the Quinjet, you were drained. The team was resting and while searching the base they had found a test subject named Adelaine, she was injected with stuff to make her a literal genius. Tony was immediately smitten when she first stared talking, earning him a lot of teasing later. You sat back and tried to fight the darkness, knowing that if it pulled you under it was going to be long. Bucky made his way to you after being checked by Bruce for any bruises or injuries, he kissed you and held you while the others conversed and teased even helping Adelaine, after you checked her for malice. You noticed that you could get used to this weird domestic bliss after a mission. The feeling of Bucky next to you, wrapped in his embrace feeling the hot and cold of his arms made it all the more pleasurable. Even though everyone was beaten, bruised and exhausted they were still joking, laughing, they were being a family and you wouldn't wish for any other. Whilst rays of evening light were seeping through the windows, the Quinjet flying towards home. You looked back over the months of being together, you realized that your life was like movie. One that you didn't want to end. Bucky's embrace and sound of laughter where your lullaby making you surrender to sleep with a smile on your face, knowing that you had finally found your family and you weren't letting them go anytime soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the end of this work and I hope you enjoyed it. And I hope to see you again, Fn.  
>  Maybe in another story, who knows ?  
> Have a good night/day ♥


End file.
